dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Keys
Keys are important items that can be found throughout the games of the ''Dishonored'' franchise and their respective DLCs used to open certain safes, chests, gates, doors, and other miscellaneous items that are locked. In Dishonored and its DLC, once a key is collected by either Corvo Attano or Daud, it will be added to their respective key ring. Sometimes, a key may be intended for use in a mission other than the one in which it was found. Starting with Dishonored 2, the keys which the protagonist can collect count as mission items and disappear after returning to the Dreadful Wale. Keys in Dishonored Keys in Dunwall City Trials Keys in The Knife of Dunwall Keys in The Brigmore Witches Keys in Dishonored 2 Keys in Death of the Outsider Trivia *There are two keys in the Hound Pits Pub that cannot be accessed through conventional methods: **Before the start of the House of Pleasure mission, if Corvo manages to get into the sewers before receiving the Old Port District Sewer Key from Havelock (by possessing a hagfish or turning the valve from the outside), then he will find a key inserted into the door leading to the basement (which can also be seen using Dark Vision). Picking it up will grant Corvo two keys: an Old Port District Sewer Key and a second one with a bugged name when highlighted, "?INT?RPG.DisKeyNames.?", but without one when viewed in the inventory. This key actually corresponds to the Hound Pits Key and lets Corvo get into the building outside the pub where Sokolov is later detained. However it can only be used immediately after it has been recovered, and between the Lady Boyle's Last Party and Return to the Tower missions. ***Sokolov has unique dialogue if Corvo talks to him during these times. This implies that Corvo was supposed to be able to access the pits at other times, but the proper key was removed before the game's release. **Another key can be seen through the barricade on the left side of the street by using Dark Vision. It can only be reached using glitches or game commands such as noclip. The key appears to be another Old Port District Sewer Key. *Another key can be found stuck in the ground during the mission Return to the Tower. It can be seen using Dark Vision, under the whale oil canister powering the wall of light at the waterlock, and can only be taken using console commands. It is simply labeled "Waterlock Door" as opposed to the other keys. *The key ring from The Knife of Dunwall does not carry over to The Brigmore Witches, even if progress from the former is used as the starting point for the latter. *In Dishonored and its DLC, all keys bear the description "An old, rusty key." In Dishonored 2, each key has a unique description. Gallery Dishonored 2 Key.png|Key icon in Dishonored 2 and Death of the Outsider. Eyeless Key.png|A vault key in Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank. ru:Ключи zh:钥匙 Category:Equipment Category:Dishonored Category:Dunwall City Trials Category:The Knife of Dunwall Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Dishonored 2 Category:Death of the Outsider